


Apology Required

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, voyeur Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry punishes Mick for setting the curtains on fire.





	Apology Required

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a plan for this one, but it quickly went off the rails. I have no excuse for this bit of cracked-up weirdness. 
> 
> The plan was, Barry and Mick are together. Len lives with them. Mick gets in trouble, Barry gets upset and Len helps them resolve their argument. Instead it went sideways and I was let with this.

Len and Mick had known each other for most of their lives. They had been through some heavy shit together. Some good times, some bad times, some completely insane times. Staring at his decades-long partner now, Len could honestly say this was something he never saw coming.

“Mick.”

“Boss.”

“Do I really need to ask?”

Mick was silent for a few seconds. “Bein’ punished,” he grumbled.

Len eyed the scene in front of him warily. Black ropes wound in a surprisingly elegant weave around Mick’s legs, chest and up his arms to the hook in the ceiling. A thin metal bar was attached to cuffs around his ankles, keeping his legs spread. Lacy black thong panties did nothing to conceal his erection. Spotting something fuzzy, Len moved around Mick, eyes widening at the thick bushy tail that seemed to be coming from his ass. At first Len thought it was moving because Mick was fidgeting. Then he heard a low rumbling sound. Bending slightly, he realized the tail was actually vibrating. Or rather, whatever the tail was attached to was vibrating.

“Um...”

Mick sighed heavily. “Wasn’t expectin’ ya back until Monday.”

“Dillon showed up. Swept Lisa off to Morocco for her birthday,” Len murmured, moving back around to the front. “Sooooo, punished?”

“Accidentally burned the curtains,” Mick sighed. “Cleaning my gun and forgot to disconnect the trigger.”

Len h’mmed and moved to sit on the loveseat. He crossed one leg over the other. “And where is Scarlet right now?”

“Buying new curtains,” Barry said, ghosting through the door and dropping a shopping bag on the end table. “You’re back early.”

Len smirked at Barry, tilting his head toward Mick. “Looks like I’m right on time.”

Barry rolled his eyes as he hung up his jacket. “I don’t share,” he reminded the thief.

Len held up his hands innocently. “I just want to watch.”

“Creeper,” Mick grumbled.

Barry snorted and moved closer to Mick. He tapped the tip if his pointer finger against Mick’s erection, drawing a low whine from the larger man. He moved back to the bag and pulled out new curtains. He hummed to himself as he set about hanging them up. Once he was done, he went over to the loveseat and sat down beside Len. 

He picked up a small remote from the table and clicked it. Mick gave a groan, his hips pumping the air a couple of times. “Fucker!” Mick growled once he had settled again.

Len smirked as the sound of the vibrations got louder. “You’re evil,” he praised Barry.

Barry shrugged one shoulder as he grabbed the other remote off the table. “Brooklyn 99?”

Len looked from Barry to Mick then back to Barry. “Exactly how long does he have to stay there?”

“Til he apologizes,” Barry smirked. 

Len chuckled and relaxed into a more comfortable position. “We’ll be here a while.”

“I know,” Barry grinned.

Mick glared at them both, lips clamped tightly closed. When he got free, he was burning the loveseat next.


End file.
